Expressing one's love
by Jericho64
Summary: Alright everyone! Here is your early Valentines Day gift from me to you! Enjoy! A JackxCarly Story! You wouldn't believe ehat goes down between these two! Click and find out! :D


This takes place in the Carmine/Atlas residence in Neo Domino City. Things have changed since 5D's went their separate ways.

With Crow being a father and husband with Stephanie living a nice life in Michigan

Yusei and Akiza moved to New York City, Leo and Luna moved to the South side of New Domino City within miles from where they were at

and Trudge continues to act along with sector security with his new wife, Mina. They wed last year, and it was a party to remember. Remaining in New Domino City.

For Jack and Carly, it's been an off/on again relationship for quite some time, however as time went on they both agreed to give themselves a chance to give their relationship a try once more. Jack loved Carly with all his heart, however he continues to struggle of keeping the girl of his dreams happy and doesn't want to fail at everything

However, Carly didn't care about it and all she wanted to do for Jack is make him happy. She loves him from the moment she meets him at the hospital during the Dark Signer era.

It was the same moment that Carly felt something about Jack and how she fell in love with him with good looks, courage, willing to find for others and being kind in the process

After they both finished dinner Jack gave Carly a signal where he puckered his lips requesting a kiss and with no denial and hesitation she accepted and gave him a quick kiss then let's go of her as she gathers the dishes and Jack gives a gentle smack on her ass as she giggles away to the kitchen and washes the dishes as for jack his gentle smile began to fade away because he starts to see the truth in himself the ugly truth

Time after time, Jack tried to make ends meet with bills and helping Carly around the house and still continuing to find nothing he gave a huge sigh and start to tell Carly how he felt lately which he knows it may end bad, but never hurts to know

"Carly. I am sorry for the way things are going lately. I just… I just need to figure out my next move. With me not being the master of faster or the king anymore, I gotta find other things I'm good at. To make sure you are taking care of"- said jack as he moves from the dining room to the living room drinking his beverage.

Carly was shocked to hear such horrific words coming out of Jack's mouth while trying to remain calm she thought to herself how can jack be so idiotic! Every time he would do this she tries so hard to hold back her tears and thinks what else is there to do? Tell him the truth or say something that we can move on to? But why bother she thought, they been this road too many times, Carly was getting sick and tired of hearing it, yet she still loves that stubborn maniac.

After she finishes cleaning the dishes, she washes her hands and dries them off with a cloth then makes her way to the couch sitting next to her man as Carly gives jack the hug of his life trying not to sob

"Jackie. *as she goes on she tries to hold back her sobbing know how much this will hurt* I-I don't know how much more I can take this"

"What do you mean, Carly?"- Said jack questioning as he lets go of her and holds her hand with his

*she lets go and gets up from the couch turning her back on him for a second and took a deep breath then turns around faces him*

"Jackie. We been fighting back and worth about our futures a lot and I know how difficult it is for you to express your feelings. Time after time I have told you that you can tell me anything that troubles you. After the Dark Signer era and getting my memories back I remember everything you said. keep me from a "distance" or "don't want to see me get hurt" *Carly continues on to ramble as Jack stares toward Carly and thinks on everything he put her through and the memories they even share together when Jack to save themselves during their turbo duel, after that he comes back to her* JACK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! AFTER I SACRIFIC EVERYTHING FOR YOU, PUTTING IN APPILICATIONS TO FIND BETTER JOBS FOR US HERE WE ARE ARUGING OVER SMALL THINGS! LISTEN TO ME, JACK ATLAS! I GAVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU AND STILL YOU CONTINUE TO BE DOWN ON YOURSELF! I DON'T LIKE THAT AND-"

*Then jack gets up as well and place his hands on carly's arm gently with shock look on his face*

"WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?"

"Jackie. It's been like this since we dated. YOU ARE HAVING SOME KIND OF EMOTIONAL CRISIS OR ISSUES AND IVE TRIED HELPING YOU, BUT CONSTANLY REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ME AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE PAIN AND TEARS I CAN TAKE. *Carly then lets go of his grip hands on her arms and cups her man* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT NOT ONLY YOU ARE HURTING YOURSELF BUT YOU ARE HURTING ME INSIDE" *then she uncups him and crotch down to the floor*

*She sobs hard covering her face and sat on her chair in pain as jack follows to comfort her but she didn't want him to touch her, however Carly then moved somewhere else in her apartment to void him she quickly tried to make into their bedroom but Jack caught her arm and ask to turn around and face him but she refused, so jack did the ultimate move,*

"Carly. Would it.. be better if… I move out? So that you can be happier?"- jack said shedding tears down his eyes

Carly turned around seeing her man weep and both crotch down on the hallway floor as she wiped away his tears as he did for hers a lot.

"Oh Jackie. That is not what I mean at all. I do not want you to leave. I am sorry for lashing at you. Like I told you before we have fought so many times in our relationship for silly things like this and it's hurting us-"

Jack cupping his hands on carly's face and removing carly's glasses and putting them in his coat for now to avoid them being broken. Carly wipes away Jack tears tries then Jack tries talking to her calmly without crying

"I know my darling queen of mine. I am just not the type of guy expressing my true feelings, sure we had some rough times, but I rather go through all the good and bad with you. I will never ever leave you all alone in this world. *then he moves his hands down to her waist and pulls her close* you mean everything to me."

"Jack. You are mine and forever. I will never ever leave you *she knew he was about to kiss her and she want to kiss him back but tease him by continuing talking to him* I know we… are… having a..moment but I have to say…umm"

Jack knew what Carly was doing. Trying to calm him with her sexy voice and make him feel good and lose this pain they are both suffering once he figure it out he then starts talking sexy to his lady and knowing he wanted to kiss her already, but he went along with it "what is it? Like the way I look at you with my ravishing eyes?"

"well…. Yes… but there is one thing…. Been a while since we made love so…I was..well... would you like to- "

Carly was cut off on the conversation as jack closes his eyes and kisses his beloved roughly and gently with lust and passion and pushes her down to the floor as Carly was moaning in her mouth shocked and confused then lets go of the kiss to answer her

"like to make passionate love to you? I say yes, all the away. I am going to destroy you so bad, so deep and sooo good my love! I want you bad, I want you soo much baby"- Jack saying in a sexy voice then return kissing carly with his eyes closed as she kisses him back with her eyes closed filled with lust and passion.

Jack knew what he had done. He wanted to express his feelings toward her and this is exactly what he's going to do. He may not be the ideal man to Carly, but he promised to give Carly the world.

Jack makes out with her so much he couldn't take it no more but kept his cool and kept exploring Carly's tongue with his. They both moan as they keep kissing and touching each other with lust, lust and more lust. Then he moves his lips down to Carly's jaw line, then to her neck and sucks with kisses and passion

Carly moan softly like crazy because the man of her dreams is giving her all the love he has for Carly. She didn't imagine this kind of love being received so she kept going along with it

"Oh jack. Give it to me. Give it to me. Oh I want you baby. I want all your love inside me. Just take me now -"get cuts off again with his kisses and then breaks the kiss and picks her up heading towards the bedroom and he place them both on the bed with him being on top

"oh I'm gonna give to you so…soo.. bad. *then gets close to Carly's face as he licks Carly's lips with his hot tongue giving carly the chills and the softly moan* take it all off and I will take off mine" said Jack with a sexy voice as he refer to their clothing.

They both remove all their clothes seeing his lovely girlfriend naked with her chest hanging out made the man go crazy. He wanted to ravish her and boy he will do so. He asks Carly to grab the condom and then puts it on with no problem with no hesitation he opened her legs and went inside her slowly until he was completely in her. She moans and groaned as he enters in. After that, he saw the beauty in Carly and looks at her as she looked back at him.

"Jackie"

"Yes love"

"I love you"

"I love you too and also I-"

*she hushes him placing her finger on his lips then let's go*

"Jack. You don't have to say anything else. All is forgiven. We will get through this like we always do."

"Of course. Now then… to the matter at hand-"*he grabs her hips* then he thrust himself gently on Carly then starts to pick up the speed

All the love and passion he gave her shows his true deep feelings for her

She moans the rhythm of the pace and Jack's boner grew more and more just hearing her gasp and mostly screaming

"Ooooh Jackie…. Don't stop! keep going my love. Pound me so hard that I won't feel my legs again"- said Carly placing her hands on the bed to hold her down

"why you so sexy and hot baby, I'm going to pound you so deep." Jack said as she breathes and keeps thrusting her and lowers his body down without breaking the trusting and makes out with her. Between kisses they tell each other they love one another and how much they mean to each other.

"Carly baby! Don't stop. I want you"

"I want you more my king. Please give me more"

Carly moaned like crazy as jack pounds her more and more. Then he could not wait any more as he told carly to get into a *****style position. He smacks her butt and grabs it which cause him to moan a little then bites one of the check bone causing carly to moan like crazy. Then he enters her in and pounds the life out of her

They both moaned back and forth as he holds her hips so close to the point where she couldn't take it but she loved how Jack plays with her butt with his hands massaging them

after 20 minutes of pounding they both reach their climax and lay down on the bed.

Carly moved a little to get to jack and hugged him around his hot chest abs and Jack instead of hugging he holds her tight not wanting to let go

"Oh my sweet beautiful queen of mine I hope I did well with our love making"

*she giggled* "oh Jackie you were amazing. Why ask such a question"

"hmmm you are right on that one" *then he gets carly to look up in his eyes using his fingers to lift her chin up

"I am serious about one thing for sure Carly. I am going to improve my actions towards life and learn how to express my feelings towards you and you alone. It will take time, but you by my side I'll achieve it in no time"

"Exactly babe *with a smile she gave to jack and kiss on the forehead* if you can be king and raise again with your duels before you can improve your skills even with emotions too. I love you Jackie. Forever."

"I love you more than life Carly" *then they both kiss each other good night as Jack watches her sleep naked with a huge cheesy smile on his face whispering himself once more

"You gave me hope once and I will never lose hope in you or us again. Even myself. Good night my dear Queen"

Then off to bed he goes


End file.
